Wonders of New Libertaria
New Libertarian National Monument The New Libertarian National Monument was commissioned in New Libertaria under the reign of King James I and competed under the reign of King Moses I. The monument is located in the city of Lambton Quay. The monument incorporates modernistic elements with a distinctive architecture influence of Ancient Rome and Greece. The monument pays tribute to the concepts of faith and reason that are critical building blocks of the national identity. The monument is based on the concept of the roundhouse, which is a type of house with a circular plan, originally built in western Europe before Roman occupation. The New Libertarian National Monument expanded on this concept with a large building constructed from tungsten steel and glass, accented in highlights of alabaster and marble. It is circular in shape with entrance points from all directions, enabling individuals to converge to the center of the monument. The diameter of the building is measured at 2,175 feet (662.94 meters). Upon entering, individuals are drawn in by vast expanses of open space, leading to the Inner Forum. The main focal point of the Inner Forum is the statuary and fountain exhibit exemplifying the principles of the nation’s founding. New Libertaria Stock Exchange The New Libertaria Stock Exchange was inaugurated during the administration of Prime Minister Wendell Chumway, the first prime minister under the Third Constitution. The New Libertarian Stock Exchange provides "trading" facilities for stock brokers and traders to trade stocks and other securities. The stock exchange also provides facilities for the issue and redemption of securities as well as other financial instruments and capital events including the payment of income and dividends. The securities traded on the exchange include shares issued by companies, commodities futures and options, pooled investment products and bonds. Health of the market is gauged by the New Libertaria Industrial Average (NLIA), an index which charts the positive and negative growth of five major industries in the nation. The index is comprised of five industries - Radiological Sci-Tech Corporation, Veridian Dynamics, NL National Steel, Libertarian Motors, New Dutch Timber & Lumber, and Libertarian Metaronics & Software. The Stock Exchange replace the antiquated Board of Brokerage which had governed all publicly-traded common stocks and commodities options under the Capitalist Republic. The New Libertarian Stock Exchange is located in New Rotterdam. National Ecumenical Cathedral The National Ecumenical Cathedral was inaugurated during the reign of Queen Deborah who ruled New Libertaria in the mid-19th Century. Construction was briefly halted during the Reign Of terror under Benedict II. Upon the establishment of Ecumenical Council, construction resumed and was completed under the leadership of Grand Vizier Marcellus Clemenceau. Although rooted in the traditions of Judaism, the structure has served to incorporate all faiths in the national sense of ecumenical mission that has defined its religious culture. The building has been designated by Parliament and the Crown as a “national house of prayer” and the building has, over the years, played a role in uniting Libertarians through both religious and secular services hosted in its precincts. Over the years, the cathedral has undergone interior renovation while maintaining the integrity of the outer façade. The National Ecumenical Cathedral is noted for its architectural style which combines both the intimacy and form of much contemporary architecture with the grandeur and magnificence of medieval cathedrals. New Libertaria Society Of Cinema Arts In 1970, the New Libertaria Society Of Cinema Arts established its annual awards, officially named the New Libertarian Society Of Cinema Arts Prize Of Excellence. The award is commonly refered to as the Society Prize and is also nicknamed the "Libby." After the Oscars, Golden Globes and BAFTA, the Society Prize has become one of the world’s most prestigious awards for the art of filmmaking. The award was first handed out in the spring of 1971 and has been awarded annually ever since. The 40th Annual Society Prizes were awarded in a ceremony held at the Harbour Performing Arts Centre in Lambton Quay. The ceremony was hosted by Zooey Deschanel and Laurence Tureaud. The hour-long ceremony honored the best of international and domestic films. Taking home the international honors, the big winners on the evening were Invictus, which won for Best Picture (International) and Best Director for Clint Eastwood. Acting honors went to Jeff Bridges and Sandra Bullock. The Society Prize For Best Picture (New Libertaria) went to the Mayan-calendar love story , a trans-generational love story focusing on the parallel love stories of a modern couple in Lambton Quay and a Mayan couple during the reign of , and his influence of the astronomy surrounding the Mayan calendar. Cenotaph Of The Heroes Lambton Quay is the location of the nation’s National War Memorial, known as the The Cenotaph Of Heroes or, simply, The Cenotaph. The building honors all of the fallen veterans who have died in the nation’s wars. The memorial was dedicated under the reign of King Moses I. The design of the building is designed in a classical "Beaux-Arts monumentalism" style of architecture with a limestone exterior. The foundation was constructed using sawed granite, and the exterior ground level walls are made of Bedford stone. The main doors at the top of a large set of stairs are made from ornamental bronze, and the walls of the first floor lobby are finished in Caledonian Stone, which was quarried in the state of New Caledonia. The first floor corridor and the grand stairway are finished in travertine that was imported from Italy. The floors of the corridors and stairway treads are made from terrazzo and Caledonian marble, and the balusters and railing are made from Italian travertine and Italian tavernelle clairemarble. At night, the top of the Cenotaph emits steam illuminated by bright orange lights. This effect creates the illusion of a burning pyre and can be seen for up to fifteen miles. The funding for the constantly-lit eternal flame is supported by the Royal Trust For Memorial Of The War Dead. Category:New Libertaria